


Did We Not Mention That?

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Announcements, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: For Drarropoly 2018.Rolled: 6Position: Godric’s HollowPrompt: -Drarry + Family - Pick either: 1) Family Dinner OR 2) Meeting the family for the first time OR 3) "Surprise! We got married." -Words: Minimum: 81 Maximum: 810Summary: Harry and Draco have something to tell all the important people in their lives.





	Did We Not Mention That?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a bit of a stretch:  
> I've used my Get Out of Detention Card, there was no way I could squeeze it in under the word limit.  
> There is probably more forgiveness/willingness to put the past behind them in this than would really be likely, but hey, I like this kind of fluff, so let's all put on our rose tinted glasses and enjoy it, shall we? :)

 

“Draco,” Narcissa greeted her son. Her expression was as warm as he ever saw it, but her eyes cooled when she turned to Harry.

“Mr Potter,” she said formally.

“Mrs Malfoy,” he replied, forcing a smile. No matter how polite he was, she never really warmed to him. Not that he expected it, but still...

“Shall we?” Draco said. “We’ve invited a few more people tonight, Mother, since it’s a special evening.”

Draco had timed his comment perfectly. As Narcissa looked at him in confusion, the sea of redheads to their left stood up and greeted them.

“Harry!”

“Hello, Draco.”

“Hi guys!”

“How are you?!”

The voices cascaded over each other as the Weasleys surrounded the group, smiling at Harry and Draco alike. Harry was so pleased for Draco; the few months he’d been bringing Draco around to the Burrow had been long and sometimes awkward, but seeing him being greeted with something approaching pleasure was wonderful.

With interest, he watched Mr Weasley approach a disapproving Narcissa.

“Mrs Malfoy,” he said, quietly enough not to carry over the cacophony around them. “You must be so proud of Draco. He will be an excellent Auror, from what I understand.”

It was clever complimenting Draco, Harry thought as he saw Narcissa relax ever so slightly. Without the constant influence of her overbearing husband, she had thawed somewhat – when Harry first came to Malfoy Manor she would not even receive him.

A whole roomful of Weasleys – one of whom had killed her sister – was another matter.

Mrs Weasley was tactful enough not to approach Narcissa directly, and with some careful shuffling, Narcissa ended up sitting between Draco and Mr Weasley, both of whom were diplomatic enough to engage her in light, generic conversation.

“We should do this first,” Harry whispered while Mr Weasley asked Narcissa about her holiday home in France. “It’ll give them something to talk about.”

“Do you think we should do it at all?” Draco asked.

Harry could feel his nerves radiating and made sure one hand found Draco’s bony knee, squeezing for reassurance.

Before he could say anything, Narcissa turned to Draco and with the impeccable timing that only ever happened with awkward comments, asked, “And what is so special about this evening, Draco? Why are we all here?”

Her words rang out over the lull in conversation and all eyes turned towards them.

Harry looked at Draco and made an, ‘Oh well,’ face. With a deep breath, he stood up, lacing fingers tightly with Draco as he looked around the familiar faces.

“Thank you all for coming,” Harry began. “Especially since none of you know why we’re here, really.”

He ignored the interested murmurs and charged on. “We both know this has been an…adjustment for everyone. Not what any of us would have expected five years ago when we started training together. But I have – _we_ have – been so grateful for the patience and acceptance we have felt from every single person at this table.”

Harry felt himself tearing up, but made himself keep talking. “Tonight is actually one of those amazing nights where lots of things come together.” He took a deep breath. “Draco and I have both been posted in London for the foreseeable future.”

He looked around at the pleased faces. For all their differences, the expressions on Narcissa and Molly were the identical relief of a mother hearing her son was staying close to home. 

_They do have something in common._

“And,” Harry said over the smattering of applause, “We have been approved to take legal guardianship of a pair of twin boys. Pureblood boys, so likely to be wizards.”

“The Fawley boys,” Narcissa murmured over the delighted roar from the crowd.

Harry saw Draco turn to his mother and confirm it. Her hand reached out to grasp his and Harry’s heart squeezed. The applause and chatter had broken out too loud for him to be heard so he turned to accept congratulations from his other side instead, hugging Mrs Weasley and allowing his hand to be shaken by a dozen smiling people.

“Hang on,” a voice rang out from the other end of the table. It was a little shrill, and a little outraged, and Harry knew it well.

“Harry James Potter!” the voice came again, sharp enough to lower the chatter again as people looked over.

“Yes, Hermione?” Harry asked, smiling at her.

The outrage was on her face, along with a knowing smile fighting to be seen even as she suppressed it.

“I thought the Committee for the Adoption of Underage Wizards gave priority to married couples,” she said.

“They do,” Harry said, grinning broadly. “Did we not mention that part?”

“You got _married?_ ” Narcissa shrieked.

“ _Without telling us?_ ” her voice was joined this time by Molly, equalled in its outrage.

“Legally, yes,” Draco answered his mother. “But,” he added hastily, “We were hoping you and Molly might arrange for a more suitable celebration.”

The murmurs died down at this suggestion, and the two women looked apprehensively at each other.

Silence rang.

_Too much. We pushed it to far…_

“I know I can find some time,” Molly said hesitantly. “I’m sure you have experience hosting large events, Narcissa.”

“I do,” Draco’s mother replied. “And I know you have arranged several weddings for your sons.”

Harry sighed with relief as Mr Weasley promptly switched seats with his wife and the two women began a careful conversation about weddings.

“No better topic than organising a wedding to get them talking,” Draco murmured. 

Harry's heart swelled as he saw how pleased Draco was to see his mother's face slowly lighting up with pleasure at her new task. He watched as the two mothers became more animated, building on each other’s ideas as they planned the most lavish wedding the wizarding world had ever seen.

He didn’t care about the wedding – having these two women talking was worth more than all the Galleons in Gringotts.


End file.
